The Short Random PercyTom Slashy Xmas Fanfic!
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: What happens when my friend Nina makes a slashy suggestion, and I'm sugar-high? Well, then Tom Riddle and Percy Weasley must suffer.... Hehehe... (SLASH)


************The Short Random Percy/Tom Slashy Xmas Fanfic!*************  
  
(A/N: And no, it's not R/D, I know I like R/D! But it's the season of giving so it'll be P/T! Anyway, this is for you Nina. ~_^ Enjoy!)  
  
Disclaimer: Lookie, you can go and hunt me down with a pitchfork, but it won't do ya any good! Where's your Christmas spirit? It's the time for sharing! (not that anyone has waited for Christmas to use JK's characters ^_^;;;) Anyway! I do not own them. Be happy, eat turkey. *gobble gobble*  
  
Warning: Maybe you've misread the title. It says SLASH-y. Slash means, in this case, two MEN! Having fun with each other. Doing crazy things, like making daisy-chains and frolicking in the grass (the horror!). You have been WARNED! Do not read if you do not want to look at two men together! So go and burn your literate het-filled flames, and leave me alone!  
  
(A/N: Anyway, enjoy reading. ;))  
  
'Twas on this evening, on which it happened to be snowing (which is usually the case in Christmas Fics), that Tom Riddle (yes, Tom Riddle, not Voldemort, and don't bother asking how he became Tom) stared through the window-glass from his cottage at the snow falling down on the soft grass (go descriptions!). He sighed making himself look all hunky, then turned dramatically.  
  
"What is it with this time of year that makes people so... happy?" He asked his loathed-by-most-Marauder-fans comrade, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Well, it's Christmas. People are usually happy with Christmas, my lord." The once rat-being answered.  
  
"So what is so special about this Christmas?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
However, before Peter could answer him, the author of this fic made an idea pop inside of Tom's head. It's a weird idea and it makes no sense, but it's fun.  
  
"Wait! I just got an idea! A weird idea and it makes no sense, but it's fun."  
  
So he waved his wand (black of course), and suddenly from nowhere Percy appeared wearing a red fez and a cup of Slashy Lemon Tea(tm) in his hand.  
  
"Ehm, why him, sir?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, the girls who write me usually always pick a boy, so they can pair me up with him. And in this case, I have no choice at all." Tom points up. "See the title?"  
  
Peter nodded. "Well, not much we can do then."  
  
"Ehm, what?" Said a rather clueless red-head.  
  
"Well..." Tom suddenly grabbed Percy by the collar and whispered: "Let's get it on."  
  
"Wait! You're supposed to ask me what Christmas is!" Percy said, tugging at his arms.  
  
"Why? Isn't this supposed to be a Plot What Plot fic?" Tom asked, while question marks floated above his head.  
  
"Well, the author wants to have some plot, after all, it is supposed to be a Christmas story!"  
  
"Who cares?!" Tom exclaimed. "There are a half a million of my fans who are screaming to make me give this story a reason to be R-rated!"  
  
"Well, bugger to them." Percy said, taking away Tom's hands.  
  
In the meantime, Nina stands cursing the living being of SoS.  
  
"Alright-y then! Explain!" Tom then stands there, making all fangirls drool and ogle.  
  
"Explain what?" The puzzled glassed red-head asked.  
  
"What you just said! I was supposed to ask you what Christmas is!"  
  
"Well, can't help it if the author makes me have a short-memory loss, just so she can continue with the story!"  
  
Tom slaps his forehead. "Ow, that hurts."  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't see why I have to explain it. I sort of left my family in book 5, how should I be able to explain the warmth and happiness of Christmas?"  
  
"Gasp! Spoiler!" Peter pointed and started running circles.  
  
Tom sighed. "Why did I have to choose the rat-like ugly blond man for my assistant instead of the good-looking, shirt-less muscular brunette in his twenties?"  
  
Just then, Percy looked up and gasped. "We're half-way on page two!"  
  
Peter stopped. "Not really, if you take away all that disclaimer and warning things and such." And went back to running again.  
  
"Whatever! Can't you see? This is a random excuse to get us both into some bed!" Percy said, mussing up his hair by some unknown power (Ooooh...).  
  
And as usual, Percy is right and therefore a snogging session will ensue!  
  
"Let's snog!" The rather slashy Tom dragged Percy on to the bed.  
  
SOME TIME LATER... (A/N: Well, I cannot add the lemon scene, now can I? I mean, come on! There are so many reasons! The traumatized kids! The enraged parents! Not to mention all the web-hosts who won't let me show this story on their site, which they won't when they read this anyway. And we don't want that for Christmas, now do we? *gets strangled by Nina*)  
  
Tom lies under the fan-made green silk sheets, lighting a chocolate cigarette. "Now, wasn't that fun?"  
  
"I still haven't explained to you what Christmas is all about, you know."  
  
"So who cares?"  
  
THE END! (A/N: Yes, it is the end! You can now go home and tell your mummies and daddies that this mean girl has scarred you for life with this story! Or you can go and beg for more, which I wouldn't know why you'd do that. I mean, come on! This story is pointless! Hate it! Hate it!)  
  
(PS: Be glad I spared you the Tom-in-Pink-Christmas-Bunny-Suit event.)  
  
*Suddenly Tom appears hopping around in a Pink Bunny suit with Christmas holly on his ears and large red bows*  
  
(PSS: _ I spoke too soon. There goes my sanity!)  
  
THE REAL END! Merry Christmas from SoS! ~_^ 


End file.
